


Автостоп не по Галактике

by for_owlman



Series: WInter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Откуда есть пошел странный рыжий хрен Дуг.</p><p>Внимание: ООС всех и вся и толпы оригинальных персонажей с более или менее выраженными чертами Мэри и Марти Сью. Вас предупреждали (ТМ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Если бы самого Дугласа спросили, и он даже попытался бы действительно, без дураков, ответить, он, пожалуй, так и не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, откуда он её подцепил. Не у сверстников же, которых он до своего первого задания и не видел. Комиксов, сериалов и айпода с песнями, в которых он мог бы услышать такое, у него не водилось, а в книжках и файлах с данными, что у него были, писали (а так же говорили и показывали) про совсем другое. Но откуда-то ведь эта фраза взялась. Может, уставший от вечной погони за выгодой (которая одновременно была и уходом от преследования) куратор проекта, которым он, Дуглас, был, как-то раз раздраженно бросил в ответ на очередные занудные рапорты об ошибках или черт знает чем. Может, кто-то из охранников или тренеров, выкраивая драгоценные минуты на «свое», выплюнул в разговоре с кем-то. Может, даже усталая уборщица огрызнулась в ответ на навязшие в зубах придирки... Да мало ли что. Главное, что Дуглас эту брошенную, сплюнутую или оброненную фразу подобрал и оценил. Ну, в самом деле: «А мне не поебать?». 

Ну, что тут будешь делать! 

Дуглас Адамс — имя и фамилия были ещё одной издевкой. Наверное, у кого-то из кураторов или ответственных за проект было дурное чувство юмора, а может, просто «важный человек», к которому обратились с очевидно дурацким вопросом — мол, мальчику нужно имя, конечно, мы знаем, что условия проекта этого не требуют, но он всё-таки даже не клон, и мы не можем гарантировать нормального развития, а если не будет хотя бы его видимости, клиенты будут недовольны… Может, последней книгой, которую читал этот важный человек, было что-нибудь за авторством того самого Адамса, вот он и бросил раздражённо: «Назовите его Дугласом. Можно ещё и Адамсом». Сам Дуглас, конечно, ничего такого не знал, всё, что ему было известно — в какой-то момент, когда ему было года три или четыре, ему сообщили, что он Дуглас Адамс. Ну, что ж, тоже неплохо, а то явно чего-то не хватало. 

Наверное, это была первая «их» ошибка. Хотя, если подумать, с Дугласом были сплошные ошибки. Немолодые высокие чины, уже располневшие на спокойной жизни и кабинетных хлебах, любили повспоминать, как всё было складно и ладно «тогда», и как всё бестолково теперь. Те, кот помоложе, и на кого теперь осталась сброшена вся основная работа, бывало, только устало терли виски. Этим старым бонзам хорошо рассуждать — за них всё решало их драгоценное государство, оно же отстегивало, не глядя, любые суммы на то, чтоб они занимались чем-нибудь, что умели. Ну, положим, всё было не так просто, но уж точно проще, чем теперь, когда они работали на себя. Пришла свобода — а что она им дала? Им, зачастую — скромным середнячкам, которые при том режиме, выполняя свою работу и гордясь тем, что их «служба», конечно, тоже «и опасна, и трудна», несомненно, дослужились бы до каких-то пристойных чинов, нажили бы пенсии, дачи, да мало ли — им теперь приходилось делать гораздо больше. Многие «особые агенты», штучный товар, уникальные специалисты утекли за рубеж, прибившись к каким-нибудь иностранным конторам, или работали на себя, имея с этого неплохой гешефт — хорошие специалисты, особенно уникальные, на «гнилом Западе» весьма ценились. А им-то, середнячкам, куда податься? Собственной конторе они оказались не нужны, западным тем более — там и своих середнячков хватало. Вот и приходилось гнаться за выгодой, параллельно уходя от очередных проблем. Вечный бег. В сущности, и делалось всё на бегу, уже без того «с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой», как делали когда-то. Кто-то, может, и понимал, что, халтуря сейчас, они рискуют остаться без заказов в будущем, но кого теперь волновало хоть что-то, кроме как не вывалиться из ритма этого бесконечного бега? Правильно, никого. Поэтому — да уж как-нибудь. А кому не поебать?.. Ну что тут будешь делать. Извините, случайно, не ваше дело. 

Дуглас понятия не имел, что хотел получить человек — или, может, организация или ещё кто-нибудь — для которого он предназначался. И, в сущности, ему было поебать на это, равно как и на то, что будет с его незадачливыми «менторами», поэтому как-то раз солнечным июньским утром он ушел насовсем. «Учителя» совершили свою последнюю ошибку, выпустив его на очередное «тренировочное задание», которое, по сути, было вполне реальным, хоть и мелким, без присмотра «наружки». Решили «убить двух зайцев»: и его потренировать в условиях, максимально приближенных к реальным (да кой черт приближенных — они и были реальными!), и срубить столь необходимой им зелени на лишних халтурках. Они почему-то были уверены, что он не сбежит и, аккуратно выполнив, что от него требуется, покорно вернется. Они вообще были странно уверены в уйме вещей, уверенными в которых им быть совершенно не стоило, и это в итоге стоило им драгоценного материала. 

А Дуглас просто был очень умным. 

Первый — и последний явный — свой бунт он отбуянил лет в тринадцать. Ну, вы понимаете — гормоны и всё такое. Не то что бы до этого все было идеально, но тогда это существовало только для него самого. Строгое расписание. Безвкусная еда. Регулярные инъекции и препараты, призванные, видимо, улучшить его. Постоянная работа на бесконечное «повышение уровня», интеллектуального и физического. Постоянное осознание того, что он недостаточно хорош. Он другого-то и не знал и сравнивать ему было не с чем и не с кем, поэтому он вполне себе неплохо уживался с мыслью, что он слабый и глупый, и что он должен очень хорошо работать... почему-то. И что лучшей наградой для него будет чувство интеллектуального и морального удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы. Кстати, так и бывало — он действительно радовался успешному выполнению задания или усвоенному приему, но этому, как правило, долго длиться не позволяли — его довольно быстро «тыкали в реальность», возвращая к привычному осознанию собственной неидеальности. А в тринадцать, видимо, он просто узнал, да и гормоны, вы понимаете. Накопилось. Или, как сказал бы (но не сказал, ибо ему давно уже было на это плевать, сам Дуглас потом): «Бомбануло». 

Начал Дуглас со вполне приличных пререканий с тренером, а закончилось всё безобразной дракой, в результате которой тренер лежал на полу зала с несколькими весьма интересными переломами, а сам Дуглас скачками несся к выходу с «территории комплекса», которым был ограничен весь его мир. Неясно, что он хотел этим показать и чего добиться — окружающие быстро сориентировались, и, так и не добравшись до ворот, Дуг был опутан сетью с пропущенным электричеством. Её держали активной всё время, пока он был в ней, предоставляя ему биться и орать сколько угодно, а потом, когда он выдохся достаточно, чтобы не сопротивляться, оттащили в «карцер», где провели с ним «воспитательную беседу». Там Дуглас и узнал, что он по сути никто, звать его никак и не было б его вообще в этом мире, если бы не его менторы. И что его, вообще-то, прямой долг — напряженная работа во имя высокой цели, для которой всё с ним и было затеяно. 

Несмотря на общую корявость и некоторую непродуманность идеи, которой ему мыли мозг, сама процедура была проведена весьма профессионально, хоть пока и без прямого физического воздействия. 

Но у Дугласа были целых две мысли — его, блядь, личные, самые настоящие. А такие мысли могут быть как отличной защитой, так и отличным оружием, чего уж там. 

«Меня зовут Дуглас».  
И «А мне не поебать?». 

Ну, на самом-то деле у Дугласа ещё, как ни странно, было небо. Непонятно, откуда оно вообще у него взялось, и, если подумать, у него самого его и не было — он откуда-то точно знал, что над «комплексом» неба не было. А вот над остальным миром, который он знал только по учебникам, фильмам да схемам, небо было, это точно. Дугласу никто не объяснял ничего про пресловутую высокую цель, и он, обдумывая всё это, в конце концов решил — наверное, эти все люди хотят в это пресловутое небо. Ну или под него. Или как-то так. И он, Дуглас — их ключик к заветной цели. «А вот хер вам», — злорадно думал Дуглас, твердо решив, что он один уйдет в это небо — или под него. А им — хрен и ничегошеньки. 

Если подумать, так и вышло. Через четыре года, в семнадцать, уже многое узнав, многое умея, и имея на счету уже несколько вылазок за пределами комплекса, Дуглас просто взял да и ушел в это небо — или под него. Ну, а чего. Багажа у него никакого не было, кроме того, что на нем да в нем, каких-либо привязанностей и сожалений — тоже. Ну, а чего. Его звали Дуглас Адамс, и ему реально было поебать на всё это.


	2. Winter Soldier is coming, bitches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...и как познакомился с Зимним Солдатом. 
> 
> Внимание: ООС всех и вся и до крайности комиксовые и романные представления и жизни определенного сегмента населения. Вас предупреждали (ТМ)

Как ни странно, всё-таки кое-что хорошее от «конторы» Дугласу перепало — пресловутые «тренировочные» якобы задания, благодаря которым у него была какая-никакая, но репутация. А без репутации, читай резюме, на любом рынке труда делать нечего, рынок услуг наемников в этом смысле ничем от других не отличался. Только нужно было теперь всё сделать по уму... Дуглас плотнее надвинул на уши неказистую бейсболку — кое-какие шмотки были выданы в порядке «подготовки к операции», ему ж надо было как-то добираться на место, правда? А тратиться на специальный транспорт никому не хотелось, оказалось проще сунуть парню сумку вещей и билет на самолет. Ну вот и доупрощались. 

Первое, что сделал Дуглас, оказавшись «на воле» — отправился в ближайшее интернет-кафе и всласть нагуглился. Когда к нему подошла девочка-официантка и заговорила — Дуглас, едрены пассатижи, не зря учился и сразу понял, что девочкой движет интерес к нему как к «странному». Он сначала запнулся, а потом, решив, что была не была — таки да, зря, что ли, он учился? — распахнул глаза пошире, улыбнулся поочаровательнее и приятным голосом понес бред — что-то о том, что у него строгая маменька, с которой он поссорился и так далее... Кончилось всё тем, что через четверть часа у него в кармане уже была бумажка с телефоном девочки: она жила с родителями, но при желании могла найти некую «квартиру», на которой можно было вместе устроиться. Не то чтобы лишение девственности входило в планы Дугласа, но, если без этого было нельзя — он был не против. Надо было где-то пристроиться на ночь, и частный дом представлял собой ещё хороший вариант. 

А болтливость, как потом выяснилось, была действительно то ли персональным талантом, то ли какой-то весьма специфической фишкой Дуга — а, точнее, и тем и другим. Проще говоря, Дуглас с удовольствием понял, что он в состоянии заболтать практически кого угодно. Заболтать, обаять или сбить с толку, запутать, ввести в заблуждение, подарить ложную надежду или напротив, отнять всё... Это он умел. 

Как-то раз Дугласу предложили «поработать на подхвате». Ничего особенного, основную работу должен был выполнить другой наемник, от Дугласа требовалось «прикрыть» и побыть мальчиком на побегушках. Обещали хорошо заплатить, Дуглас удивился было, но, разузнав про потенциальных клиентов и выяснив, что эти парни деньги не считают вообще, решил, что не стоит беспокоиться. Впрочем, как оказалось, причиной такой хорошей платы было то, с кем пришлось пойти на дело: его напарником и тем, кто делал основную работу, оказался легендарный Зимний Солдат. 

Конечно, Дуглас про него слышал — живя в определенной среде, про некоторые вещи знаешь по умолчанию, как нормальные дети — про бабайку. Но он никогда не думал, что Солдат может быть настолько... реален. И тем не менее — это был именно он, откуда-то Дуглас знал это точно. 

А ещё Солдат был профессионалом. 

Дуглас откровенно восхитился его работой и подумал, что, пожалуй, его клиенты могли бы и не платить за возможность поработать с таким высококлассным чуваком, а они ему ещё столько дали... Потом уже Дуг выяснил, что Солдат был, что называется, нестабилен — что-то вроде ходячей ядерной бомбы, которую сбрасывали в самые безнадежные места, и которая могла рвануть в любой момент и выжечь всё вокруг. А ещё он был практически неуправляем. То есть, конечно, деньги для него имели значение, но явно не то, что для других. Дугласу почему-то казалось, что этот парень был бы вполне доволен, работая, скажем, каким-нибудь разносчиком пиццы, или уборщиком в кафе — просто он ничего не умел, кроме как убивать, проводить диверсии и тому подобное, вот и зарабатывал чем мог. В сущности, и сам Дуглас был таким же — что он умел, кроме как всё то же самое? Но его всё вполне устраивало. 

Память о работе с Солдатом осталась — как воспоминание о высококлассном профессионале, и горделивая «строчка в резюме». А потом как-то раз, уже получив довольно серьёзный заказ, Дуглас, дивясь своей смелости, вспомнил о Солдате в другом ключе. 

Дерьмовый был бы из Дугласа профессионал, не оценивай он свои возможности реально — и он понимал, что сейчас его интеллектуальные способности превышают физические. Да, он мог справиться с любым, даже весьма тренированным «не улучшенным» противником. А если их будет несколько, много, если это будут суперсолдаты вроде него самого или мутанты? Заказ же действительно был серьёзный, да и заплатить обещали неплохо... Подумав, Дуглас вышел на Солдата. Зная каналы, это было несложно. 

«Может, помнишь меня, работали вместе [детали той операции, по которым Солдат мог бы её припомнить]. У меня хороший заказ, и мне нужен напарник. Твоя доля составит , если захочешь». 

Отправив письмо, Дуглас с удовлетворением отметил, что он таки чокнутый. Соваться с таким предложением к профессионалу уровня Солдата было по меньшей мере рискованно. А уж от салаги вроде него оно могло быть только оскорблением, за которое следовала быстрая и жестокая месть. 

Как ни странно, ближе к ночи поступил ответ. 

«В качестве какого напарника? Прикрытие, полноценная отработка? В зависимости от этого будет считаться доля».

Дуглас глубоко вдохнул. Кажется, сразу его не убьют. 

«Если по-простому — нужен кто-то, кто будет охранять меня, пока я буду коваться в компьютерах». 

Меньше чем через десять минут пришел ответ: 

«В деле. Детали операции. Доля »

Дуглас вдохнул и выдохнул ещё раз. Вот это, блядь, приехали! Отличный заказ и работа с Солдатом! Если подумать, Солдат просто отвечал тому «мифическому образу» профессионала, который у Дуга сложился — то ли по противоположность тем, кто окружал его в детстве, то ли ещё как. Молчаливый и безупречно делающий свою работу, таким и был Зимний Солдат. 

Он не обманул ожиданий Дугласа — отработал всё практически молча и чисто. И чего все так его боятся и не хотят с ним работать, недоумевал потом про себя Дуглас. Ну да, мрачный молчаливый чувак с неподвижной мордой и бионической рукой. И что такого, сейчас и не то увидишь, особенно в их — весьма специфической — среде. 

Дуглас — мальчишка, и смелость его мальчишеская, отчаянная, поэтому перед тем, как разойтись, он обращается к Солдату:   
— Эй, слушай... есть дело.  
Тот смотрит — спокойно, без выражения. Ну да, пугающе, но, в самом деле, мало ли у кого пустые глаза — у половины клиентов они пустые. 

— Ты... можешь научить меня кое-каким штукам из тех, что ты сам умеешь? Не подумай, я хорошо заплачу. — Сейчас Дуглас почему-то волнуется, что Солдат не поверит, что у него, мальчишки, достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить ему.  
— А зачем мне это? — Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда Дуглас слышит голос Солдата и его это обескураживает. Он пытается сообразить что-то, запустить свою «суперспособность» к болтовне:  
— Ну, для тебя это лёгкие деньги.  
Солдат смотрит на него молча, будто не понимает. Дуглас чувствует, что начинает терять терпение:  
— Послушай, тебе лишний заработок не нужен? Тем более такой легкий. Я же серьезно предлагаю хорошо заплатить!

Дуглас давно привык, что купить можно что угодно, вопрос только в цене. И сейчас, глядя в пустые глаза Солдата, задает беспроигрышный, по его мнению, вопрос:

— Ну, хорошо, положим, денег у тебя и так много, поэтому ты не хочешь тратить время. Или ты не любишь деньги. А что тогда ты хочешь? Я, конечно, сопляк по сравнению с крутыми профессионалами вроде тебя, но я могу всякие штуки, например, если тебе нужна информация, или сделать что-то с информацией, или... — Дуглас осекается, видя, как Солдат поднимает руку,  
— Информация. — Это полувопрос-полуутверждение. Дуглас очень старательно уговаривает себя не радоваться, но, кажется, он нащупал то, что может показаться интересным — да ещё и то, что является его коньком.  
— Да. Тебе нужна информация?  
Солдат Молчит какое-то время. А потом кивает:  
— Да. Мне... нужно... знать.  
Дуглас разве что не потирает руки:  
— Отлично. Сообщи мне, что ты хочешь знать, и я найду это.  
Солдат трет лоб, а потом как-то застенчиво сообщает:   
— Мне нужно знать... о себе.  
Тут Дуглас присвистывает:   
— Ох, чувак... то есть... нет, не подумай, я могу. Но на это потребуется больше времени, так что... Эй, погоди! — Дуглас, может, и салажонок, но не дурак. — С твоими доходами и репутацией ты можешь заставить работать на себя любого монстра по этой части. Почему я?..  
Солдат молчит какое-то время, а потом выдает:  
— Тебя я могу контролировать.  
Дуглас вдыхает и выдыхает. И спрашивает прямо:   
— Ты меня убьешь? После того, как...  
Солдат думает какое-то время. А потом тихо отвечает:   
— Я мог бы тебя... использовать. У тебя ведь нет хозяина.  
Дуглас понимает, что он имеет в виду — он по-настоящему вольный стрелок, работает с кем придется, сторону не выбрал. И кивает:  
— Да, пожалуй. — А потом, решив, что пропадать — так с музыкой, предлагает: — Если хочешь, я могу переселиться к тебе.  
— Ко мне? — Солдат, кажется, не понимает. Дуглас терпеливо объясняет:  
— Жить у тебя могу. Тренировать меня будешь, я буду работать на тебя. Идёт?  
Судя по реакции Солдата, Дугласа то ли ждет быстрая и жестокая смерть, то ли...   
— Согласен. Только я... живу не как все.  
— Да оно и логично, — пожимает плечами Дуглас.  
...Ему и в голову не приходило, что Солдат, оказывается, живет в брошенном и купленном за бесценок ангаре — в одном углу лежанка и какая-то газовая горелка, вокруг раскидан всякий хлам. Зато оружие и снаряжение в идеальном порядке.   
— Мда... только ты учти, мне придется компов и всякого такого сюда натаскать, — начал Дуг. Солдат молча кивнул на свободный угол.  
Мда. Работка та ещё.


End file.
